


in the heat where you lay

by wingchestr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tender Sex, it's just really soft, set after the cup of china, viktor is so nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingchestr/pseuds/wingchestr
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri’s first time happens in Hasetsu.“What do you want?” Viktor asks. He hasn’t felt like this in years. He has a beautiful boy in his bed and he doesn’t know what to do.





	in the heat where you lay

It happens naturally. How could it not? It’s something that Viktor’s been dreaming about since the night of the banquet, but when it does happen, it doesn’t feel as though it could have happened any other way.

They’re back in Hasetsu after the Cup of China, and Yuuri’s training hard for Rostelecom, and Viktor doesn’t miss the extra saucy wink Yuuri throws him while he’s running through Eros, or the sway of his hips as he skates towards the exit of the rink, or the way he tilts his head back and closes his eyes when he drinks from his water bottle. It makes Viktor swallow hard himself, his thoughts inexorably pulled ahead towards that night, when Yuuri will surely climb into his bed and slide sweet kisses down his neck.

Viktor has learned to love these cool fall nights; the leaves changing outside, a hint of frost in the air when he wakes up early. It’s much milder, gentler than the harsh seasonal change he’s used to.

Yuuri is also gentle. He appears in Viktor’s bed on a nightly basis, as constant and steady as the tide washing into the bay. They haven’t done anything besides kiss a lot, and hold hands sometimes on the way back from the rink. Yuuri sits next to him when they eat dinner, and falls asleep in Viktor’s arms, and Viktor couldn’t be happier. He’s so grateful that he has the chance to accept anything Yuuri wants to offer. He’ll give anything Yuuri wishes to take.

And when it happens, Viktor’s not expecting it. Yuuri pulls away from a kiss, looking flushed and heavy-lidded in the dim light of Viktor’s room, and purposefully, deliberately trails his hand down Viktor’s stomach, down to the front of Viktor’s pajama pants, where he palms him lightly through the fabric.

Viktor can’t help it — he’s making out with Yuuri, of course he’s a bit hard. Yuuri’s eyes widen a tiny bit as Viktor sucks in a soft breath, his eyes searching Yuuri’s beautiful face as he traces his hand over Yuuri’s shoulder blades through his shirt.

“Do you want to go further tonight?” Yuuri whispers.

“What?” Viktor asks stupidly, kiss-drunk as he is, Yuuri’s hand hovering over his hardening cock. It’s not that he’s confused by what Yuuri means — he understands that very well. What he means is _why_ , why now. What changed? His thoughts feel like they’re tripping all over each other as they rush to catch up.

Yuuri looks down, blushing further. “I mean— if you want, we can— can do other things.”

Yuuri wants to do other things. Yuuri is touching Viktor’s cock. _Yes_ , Viktor wants to shout, but—

“Are you sure?” he can’t help asking. He needs to make sure that Yuuri is comfortable, that Yuuri _wants_ —

“Yes,” Yuuri says firmly. “I haven’t really done much, so far, but— you know I’m a quick learner.” He squares his shoulders, a determined look on his face. An expression that would be adorable if Viktor wasn’t so worried by it.

“You know this isn’t a competition, right?” Viktor asks, sliding his hands up to Yuuri’s shoulders. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. I’ll be happy no matter what.”

“I know,” Yuuri says, still with that determined frown. Viktor frowns back, stroking Yuuri’s neck with his thumb. A pause. And then—

“I don’t want you to get bored with me,” Yuuri whispers.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispers, feeling like the air has been knocked out of him. How could he possibly think that? Has Viktor not been vocal enough with his praise?

“I know you love my Eros. And I know I haven’t been very Eros, here,” Yuuri says, with a small gesture that seems to encompass Viktor’s bed and bedroom.

“I lo— I want all of you,” Viktor says. “Don’t think you have to please me or anything like that. I’ll go at your pace. I want you to be happy. If you just wanted to kiss me with no tongue and never do more, I’d still be happy.”

“I do want more than that,” Yuuri says, smiling at last.

“I know,” Viktor says, smiling back, thinking of how Yuuri had been licking into his mouth just a few minutes ago. “So if you want it, Yuuri— then yes. _Yes._ But only if you want it, not because you think it will keep me satisfied or something ridiculous like that.”

“Okay,” Yuuri says, breathing out a sigh, leaning in to kiss him again.

“Because,” Viktor says, chasing after his lips, “I’ll be satisfied, no matter what.”

“Then I want it,” Yuuri says, in between kisses.

“Really?” Viktor asks, his heart fluttering, his hands fluttering over Yuuri’s back.

“Really,” Yuuri repeats, smiling against Viktor’s mouth.

“What do you want?” Viktor asks. He hasn’t felt like this in years. He has a beautiful boy in his bed and he doesn’t know what to do.

“I want to see you naked,” Yuuri says immediately, and Viktor flushes. Yuuri came prepared, it seems.

“You have seen me naked,” Viktor says, teasing, trying to calm his jackrabbit heartbeat.

“I know, but— not like this.” Yuuri bites his lip, trailing his hand down to the hem of Viktor’s shirt. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Viktor breathes, sitting up a bit and letting Yuuri slowly pull his shirt up his torso and off over his head. Yuuri curses softly under his breath, trailing his hands back down Viktor’s bare chest, over his pecs, down over his abs.

“What?” Viktor asks.

“I always forget how hot you are,” Yuuri says passionately. “It’s unreal.”

“You’re the unreal one,” Viktor says. Yuuri is magical. Yuuri is perfect. Yuuri’s hands drift down to the top of Viktor’s pajama pants, fingers curling under the hem.

“Can I?”

Viktor nods, eyelids fluttering, and watches as Yuuri pulls his pants down, sliding them down his legs. It’s new for him, being undressed reverently like this. It makes a strange feeling twinge in his chest. He should have known that Yuuri would surprise him, always.

Underneath the pajama pants, he’s wearing a black thong, and Yuuri curses quietly again. Viktor smiles. He’s started wearing more of his fancy underwear lately, just on the off chance that Yuuri might decide that he wants to do something that involves seeing Viktor’s underwear. He’d wanted to be ready for Yuuri at all times.

He’s very glad about that, tonight.

Yuuri touches Viktor’s thong and then hesitates, not moving to take it off. Viktor sits up a little more and reaches for Yuuri’s other hand, circling his fingers around his wrist.

“It’s okay,” he whispers. He’ll push him to the edge of his limits on the ice, but he’ll never push him here.

“I know,” Yuuri whispers back. Viktor grins at that and slides his fingers up under Yuuri’s shirt, gathering the hem in his hands.

“Can I take this off?” he asks.

Silently, Yuuri raises his arms for him, so that Viktor can take his shirt off, exposing his sweet skin. Yuuri's in top competition form, and his body is strong, tight, compact — capable of performing miracles on the ice. Capable of performing miracles in Viktor's heart, too.

Yuuri’s wearing only his boxer briefs now, and he hunches forward a little, like the weight of Viktor’s gaze is too much for him to carry.

“Come here,” Viktor says, pulling Yuuri into his arms and lying down again on their sides, holding him close, skin to skin. Yuuri lets out a breath and sneaks his hand up Viktor’s back, his fingers curling against his shoulder. He looks up and meets Viktor’s eyes, smiling shyly.

“I’m nervous,” he says, pulling Viktor’s hand up and placing it over his heart, so Viktor can feel how quickly it’s beating.

“So am I,” Viktor says, doing the same with Yuuri’s hand over his own heart.

“Oh,” Yuuri breathes, his eyes darting over Viktor’s face, like he’s searching for something, “Vitya,” and then, tentatively, he nudges their hips together, pushing their cocks against each other despite the layer of fabric that’s still between them. Viktor can’t help gasping at that, and Yuuri does too, a small breath between his open lips, and Viktor takes Yuuri’s face in both his hands, kissing him deeply as Yuuri continues to rock gently against him. Viktor can feel Yuuri’s cock, and he can barely breathe, wanting so badly.

Yuuri pushes a leg between Viktor’s thighs and grinds against him more insistently, and Viktor moans, unable to stop himself. He moves against him, meeting each roll of Yuuri’s hips, and Yuuri makes a cut off noise in his throat, nipping at Viktor’s bottom lip.

“Does this feel good, Yuuri?” Viktor whispers. He’s practically shaking apart with how much he wants to it to be good for Yuuri.

“Yeah,” Yuuri whispers back. “But—” he doesn’t finish his sentence, instead slipping his fingers under the waistband of Viktor’s thong.

“Yes, go ahead,” Viktor says, separating his legs from Yuuri’s so that Yuuri can pull his underwear down his long legs. He glances up at Yuuri, watching Yuuri look at him, his gaze like a physical touch. Viktor’s skin feels like it’s tingling, his chest blushing a splotchy red, his cock full and heavy between his legs.

“You’re beautiful,” Yuuri whispers, sounding awestruck.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, feeling like he’s been struck right through the heart. He reaches out towards him, for something to hold onto. Yuuri pauses, and then takes off his own underwear as well, wiggling on the bed as he kicks them off. Viktor’s eyes fall immediately to his cock, hard and red and _thick_ , God, thick enough to make Viktor’s mouth water. It’s got a slight curve to it, the foreskin pulling back from the flushed head. Viktor’s never seen anyone as gorgeous.

“You,” he says. Where have his words gone? His mouth is so dry. “Wow,” he adds, looking up at Yuuri’s face. He brushes his fingers across the blush on Yuuri’s cheeks.

Yuuri smiles at him, catching his hand and kissing it, and then slots himself up against Viktor again, nothing between them now.

Viktor bites his lip, his body tensing, holding himself still.

“Relax, Vitya,” Yuuri whispers in his ear, splaying his hand across Viktor’s back. “It’s just me.”

Just Yuuri. Viktor breathes out. But Yuuri means more to him than anything else, and it’s so important that he gets this right—

Yuuri kisses him, coaxing his mouth open, and Viktor forces himself to relax. Yuuri hums against him and hooks his leg over Viktor’s, pushing them together.

Viktor gasps, feeling their cocks press together, and he holds onto Yuuri tighter, as if Yuuri is suddenly going to vanish. He needs to ground himself, remember that Yuuri is solid, real, here, that this is really happening. That Yuuri wants him, like this.

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathes, against his lips, and Yuuri just kisses him again, deeper, sliding a hand up into Viktor’s hair as he grinds against him, slowly at first, exploratory, and then harder, seeking the pressure, the friction that Viktor craves.

Viktor groans, rutting back against him, hips moving in a delicious push and pull as they rub off against each other. It feels new and unfamiliar and exhilarating and _right_ , and Viktor can’t believe the heady rush he feels as Yuuri fists his hand in Viktor’s hair and sucks on his tongue, his cock rubbing against Viktor’s cock, against his stomach. Yuuri moans softly, and moves his head down to suck on Viktor’s neck, and Viktor feels like his heart nearly stops.

Viktor reaches between them to wrap his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them together, and oh, God, this is the best sexual experience of his _life_. He can feel Yuuri’s length sliding against his as Yuuri rocks into his hand, hard and hot, his skin soft, and he can feel Yuuri mouthing wetly at his neck, sucking hard. Viktor moans, unable to hold it back, and Yuuri’s leg tightens around him, his hands traveling down to squeeze Viktor’s ass.

“Yuuri,” Viktor pants, the word becoming a moan, “ _Yuuri_ ,” and Yuuri’s moaning too, soft mewling noises that Viktor _adores_ , sounds he wants to hear _forever_. He wants to spend the rest of his life in bed with Yuuri.

Yuuri pushes Viktor’s hair back from his face, looking him in the eyes. His pupils are blown wide, and his lips are swollen and parted, a high flush in his cheeks. He looks — amazed, excited, the definition of seduction, and Viktor is stunned that he gets to see this, that Yuuri is sharing this with him. Yuuri is open, not hiding anything, letting his walls down as he finds Viktor’s other hand and laces their fingers together. He _wants_ Viktor to see him, to watch the way his eyelashes flutter and his chest trembles as Viktor works them both.

That more than anything drives the heat curling low in Viktor’s stomach, makes him squeeze his hand more tightly around their cocks. He dips his head to kiss Yuuri’s neck, wanting to mark him up, prove that he’s been claimed by someone who cares about him, someone who knows him intimately. He thinks of the marks on his own neck and a thrill runs down his spine. At least until the bruises fade, everyone will know that he belongs to Yuuri.

“Vitya,” Yuuri breathes, thrusting harder into Viktor’s hand, pulling Viktor closer with his hand on his ass. Viktor matches his pace, and Yuuri groans, his head falling back as Viktor sucks insistently on his neck, leaving several beautiful red marks. Yuuri squeezes his hand tighter, gasping, his stomach tightening, the muscles in his thigh tensing where his leg is still wrapped around Viktor.

Viktor kisses sloppily back up his neck, licking into the wet heat of his mouth as he strokes them more frantically. He’s getting close, his balls tightening, heat pooling at the base of his spine, and Yuuri moans into his mouth, his hand scrabbling at Viktor’s back as his movements become jerky, losing their rhythm.

“Yuuri,” Viktor gasps, “yes, that’s it,” and Yuuri cries out, shuddering as he comes, his eyes closed and his mouth open, his body curling forward against Viktor. Viktor can feel his spill hot against his own stomach, and he bites his lip, amazed by how that turns him on. He strokes Yuuri through it, gently, until Yuuri is breathing hard against his shoulder, and then keeps going with himself for only a little longer before he comes as well, Yuuri’s name on his lips.

Yuuri kisses him while his head is still spinning, touching him softly and whispering words that Viktor can’t quite understand at the moment. He does understand Yuuri’s arm around him, Yuuri’s lips on his skin, and that means that Yuuri’s pleased, so Viktor closes his eyes, sighing happily in Yuuri’s embrace.

“Yuuuuuri,” he coos when he finds his words again, trailing his fingers down Yuuri’s side. “Was that good?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri says, touching his face, and Viktor opens his eyes to see Yuuri looking at him wide-eyed, flushed and sweaty. He’s so beautiful.

“I didn’t know it could be like that,” Yuuri whispers.

“Me neither,” Viktor says, leaning in to kiss him again, and it’s true. He’s never felt anything like this before.

Yuuri kisses him back, lazy and sweet, his hand resting against Viktor’s chest, their legs tangled carelessly together.

“We’re going to have to clean up,” Yuuri says after a couple of minutes, moving to get up and go away from Viktor.

“Mm, not yet,” Viktor says, catching him in his arms and pulling him back.

“Okay,” Yuuri says, and cuddles up against him, warm and lovely. Viktor strokes his hair and murmurs sweet words in Russian against his skin.

“What are you saying?” Yuuri asks, a smile at the edge of his voice.

“Nice things,” Viktor says. “Would you rather I said them in English?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Yuuri says, tracing the line of his shoulder. “Any language is fine.”

Viktor hums and pulls him closer for another kiss.

“I like kissing you,” Yuuri says, when they break apart. “I want to kiss you even more, next time.”

“Next time?” Viktor asks, his heart jumping.

“Next time,” Yuuri says firmly, and Viktor smiles so widely his cheeks hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> :') I cry every day at these soft boys
> 
> If this had been from Yuuri’s point of view, we would have seen how Viktor being nervous helped Yuuri a lot, because it meant that Yuuri got to feel like he was taking care of Viktor, which made him a lot less anxious
> 
> The title is from No Control by One Direction, a Classic™
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [softboyyuuri](http://softboyyuuri.tumblr.com) and [yuurispasteldildo](http://yuurispasteldildo.tumblr.com) (nsfw)! This fic is also posted on tumblr [here](https://yuurispasteldildo.tumblr.com/post/162253238818/1-uno-one)


End file.
